


Big bad wolf misses his wife

by IamHereForTheSmut



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, guess I should feel bad about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamHereForTheSmut/pseuds/IamHereForTheSmut
Summary: “You remind me of Lucille.” says Negan as he rubs his hand up Eugene’s thigh. “She was quite on the heavy side too, and that’s why I was so unfaithful to her, but I really loved her with all my fucking heart, you know?”





	Big bad wolf misses his wife

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I'm looking for a beta-reader. Pm me if interrested! I have a lot of Eugene's smutty stories in need of beta-reading!

Big bad wolf misses his wife

 

 

Eugene shivers when he felt Negan’s breath near his ear.

“What would you say if I tell you to come in my room at sunset?”

The engineer couldn’t help but stutters.

“I… I would wonder why? You can always come to my room or we can talk here too.”

Negan smirks and something tells Eugene he didn’t quite understood what the Sanctuary’s leader’s request implied. The look on Negan’s face, though, gives him all the indications he needed: he wasn’t stupid, far from it, but he thought having multiple wifes gave Negan all the sexy time he required to satisfy his needs.

“Come to my room at sunset, it will be fun, I promise.”

Eugene shyly nods and looks down, hands fidgeting nervously in front of him. Negan smiles before turning back and returning inside the Sanctuary. Survive at all cost was always Eugene’s motto, but it seems like this night will be particularly rough if he have to behave while Negan is having his “fun” with him. Men aren’t exactly Eugene’s thing and he naively hoped it wasn’t Negan’s thing neither, considering how many wifes the leader has. Eugene decided to focus on the work at hand and he returns to supervise the worker pouring melted metal on the walkers, pushing Negan’s promise in the back of his head, trying to forget about it for as long as possible.

Eugene waited until it started to get dark to go to Negan’s room. It was probably later than what his leader expected, but the engineer planned to blame the workers for it. With a little luck, Negan would had ask one of his wife to satisfy him instead of waiting for his doctor Smartypants. Eugene force himself to think positive. Maybe Negan wasn’t going to do THAT, maybe he just wanted to talk?

When the door opened, all his hopes vanished. Negan was standing there, wearing only a white bathrobe, freshly shaved and his hair still wet. Negan flashed his signature smirk.

“Well well… I almost waited for you!”

He invited Eugene into the room and closed the door behind him. Breathing heavily and shaking, Eugene tried to look anywhere but the bed, Negan or Lucille resting against the night stand. He stutters nervously as Negan come near him, breathing right next to his ear.

“You… you got nice… nice windows curtains…”

He could swear Negan smelt him.

“I didn’t ask you to come here to talk about the fucking curtains, you know?”

Eugene nods. The older man go sit on his bed, lightly tapping the space by his side.

“Come… sit.”

Eugene did just as he was told: he awkwardly sat next to Negan, stiff and uncomfortable, trying to look anywhere but at the leader. The reality of his situation just started to weight on him, but he still tries to think about something else. He could feel Negan staring at him and from the corner of his eyes, he saw the man lick his lips, smiling. Negan was a wolf and Eugene was a poor little sheep, far away from his shepherd.

“You remind me of Lucille.” says Negan as he rubs his hand up Eugene’s thigh. “She was quite on the heavy side too, and that’s why I was so unfaithful to her, but I really loved her with all my fucking heart, you know?”

Eugene shivers when he feels Negan’s hand brushing against the bulge in the front of his pants. He gulps loudly and looks away. His body was betraying him, reacting on his own despite the fact he was clearly more interested in tiny waist and big boobs than muscled, hairy masculine body.

“I didn’t know that…”

Negan gently pushes Eugene to lie down on the bed and the engineer shut his eyes tightly as he lets the leader kneel between his legs. He was stiff and trembling, like if he was waiting for a meeting with Lucille.

“Are you afraid, Dr. Smartypants?” Negan’s hot breath against his face made Eugene shivers.

“I’m… just nervous…”

“First time with a man?” That idea seems to enjoy Negan. “Don’t worry,” he said, leaning down to whisper in his new recruit ear, “I will be veeeery good with you.”

Eugene couldn’t help but whimper. Negan’s hands got to work and start undressing the man he had recently kidnapped from Rick’s group, like he was some sort of reward hard earned. To Eugene’s surprise, the big bad wolf wasn’t rough like he imagined him to be: he didn’t rip off his clothes or bite his collarbone, tugging at his pants violently. No, nothing like that. Negan was nice and almost lovingly kisses his neck, hands gently unbuttoning his shirt before caressing his skin, slowly making their way to Eugene’s waist to undo his pant and capture his pouty lips in a passionate kiss. He was treating him like his wife… except for the additional parts between his legs, of course.

Once Eugene was completely naked, Negan sat on his heels to take a good look at him. Eugene's hands raised to his face, but only to cover his mouth: he keeps looking at Negan anxiously, trying not to cry in shame. He was hard and leaking thanks to his inexperience and he didn’t know if it was a good thing or a bad thing, considering the situation. Negan licks his lips and grips the love handles at his captive's hips.

"You might be a man, but damn you got some pretty hot curves and your butt... wow! I always hated to admit it to my wife, but I loved her big fat butt!"

Eugene lets out a strangle whine. He didn’t know if he had to say ‘thank you’ or stay quiet. He didn’t have time to decide, Negan was lightly tapping his thigh.

"Come on now, turn around. Show me your lovely bottom."

Reluctantly, Eugene did as told. Never in his life was he so embarrassed. Kneeling in the bed, face buried in the pillow, arse presented to Negan like he was some sort of eager whore, Eugene was trying really hard to think about pretty girls when the leader starts caressing his rear. The fake doctor was grateful Negan didn’t ask him to touch or even suck him. Just the idea of putting male genitals inside his mouth makes him nauseous. Still, the worse was to come. He can hardly understand what part of him remind Negan of a woman, but he guess it doesn’t really looks different from behind if he doesn’t look between his legs; he was not the hairy type, unlike Abraham.

"I wish my wife would have let me put it in her butt before she died. Man to man, I'm sure you understand."

Eugene was bright red and had trouble answering Negan: his touch starved body was quite fond of the leader’s soft caresses and it hurt his pride more than what he was comfortable with.

"That's... that’s not something I really thought about..."

Negan finally let go of Eugene’s butt and sighs.

"Oh... well, I'm telling you, you were missing something."

He shivers when he heard a bottle cap open: lube. Eugene hissed through clenched teeth when he felt Negan’s wet fingers pushing against his asshole. It didn’t burn as much as he thought, but he deeply regrets coming here sober.

“Damn you’re tight!”

Eugene whimpers softly, feeling Negan’s rough hand griping his buttcheek. He tries not to make too much noise; he didn’t want to make Negan mad. Suddenly, Negan’s fingers brushed against a spot inside him and electric jolt of pleasure shot through Eugene, making him moan before he bites his lower lip to shut himself. Negan smiles as he watches the doctor squirms under his touch. The embarrassment clearly visible on Eugene’s face amused Negan.

“My my…” Negan purred, visibly pleased. “That little moan was fucking adorable. I wonder if I can make you do that sound again?”

While Negan was relentlessly rubbing that soft spot over and over again, Eugene was weighing the pros and cons of letting his voice out.

Pros: Negan will like that and it will probably make things end faster.

Cons: He won’t ever get his pride back again

His mind was going blank. He barely felt the pain anymore, just jolts of pleasure crashing down his body, and he decides to let go. The pillow muffles his moans, but he knew Negan was delighted to listen to him.

“That’s good baby… Nothing wrong in enjoying it, doesn’t it?” Negan practically coos.

A brief sigh of relief left Eugene when Negan pulls out his fingers, but he tenses again when he felt something way bigger at his entrance. Without a single warning, the leader pushes his cock inside the engineer in one go. Eugene yelps loudly. That burned damn hell lot more than the fingers. The older man stayed very still, hushing softly to calm down his precious doctor. Slowly, the pain lessens as Eugene get used to Negan’s girth. After giving him a few minutes, which was very generous knowing the man, he started to rock his hips, quickly picking up pace. It wasn’t long before Negan hit that sweet place inside Eugene, making him see stars despite the situation.

“Come on sweetheart,” says Negan as he pulls on Eugene’s hair to raise his face from the pillow, “I want to hear your voice again.”

Even if he didn’t really wanted to, Eugene couldn’t keep quiet no more. He hated himself for that, even more when he felt his erection brushes against the bed. Negan gave him a hard slap on the ass.

“Damn you feel good baby! Tell me how much you like it!” His voice was deep and husky, clearly lost in his ‘wife’ fantasy. Eugene opened his mouth to reply, but he wasn’t able to think about something to say. How should he respond to that? The only thing he was able to let out was moans and embarrassed squeals.

“Tell me you like my dick baby! Come on don’t be shy!”

Eugene gulps loudly and tries to keep his voice from quivering as he obeys, hoping it would speed up thing.

“I… I like your dick…”

“Louder!”

“I like your dick…”

Negan groans loudly and Eugene keeps repeating it again and again. The warm feeling in his lower stomach worried him; he couldn’t help it but feel his climax near, his toes curling and he wasn’t able to talk anymore. Negan was delighted to feel his captive clench around his cock and Eugene felt his pride slip away, gone forever.

“Ah damn… Lucille…”

The sanctuary’s leader groans the name of his wife as he empties himself inside the younger man trembling under him. Eugene tried to catch his breath before he sits up. It was finally over and all he wants now was to take a burning hot shower.

Negan lies down in his bed, looking at Eugene with a satisfied grin on his face.

“That was good. Best fuck in a while, to be honest.”

Eugene nods shyly.

“It’s late. You should get some rest…”

Once again, Eugene nods without a word and get up, eager to leave. He froze in horror when he felt something wet dripping down his thighs: Negan’s cum. He quickly picks up his clothes, dresses up and left in a hurry. That shower is going to burn his skin down to his soul, if he still has one.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments!


End file.
